This invention relates to a carding apparatus for textile materials, and more particularly to an apparatus of the type in which the staple fibres are fed along a feed table to a feed roller of a carding machine and are subjected to preliminary opening and impurity removal action along the path between an introduction cylinder and a carding cylinder of the carding machine.
Apparatus of this type is known in the art, its main purpose being to prepare the material for the actual carding action. It is precisely in the effectiveness of their fibre cleaning action and preliminary opening action that such known apparatus displays certain deficiencies, which often lead to unsatisfactory results in the preliminary carding action obtained by the carding machine.
In this respect, insufficient preliminary opening of the fibres, for example of cotton, is sometimes noted between the feed table and the carding cylinder, and/or excessive residual impurities and hard tufts in the material reaching the carding cylinder, these being impurities and hard tufts which have not been removed during the path upstream of the carding cylinder.
A further problem which can occur is excessive fibre wear by the cylinder card clothing.